Melvin McGrath
Personality (For canon.) The thing about Megamind that is the most true for both his supervillain persona and his real self is that he is incredibly intelligent. A legitimate genius, he is extremely gifted both at thinking on his feet and at coming up with involved plans ahead of time. Another thing that is always true of Megamind is that he has a huge ego -- In reality, it's about his intelligence, and his feelings of being a freak equal it. But when it supervillain mode? He is handsome, genius, talented, and all-around better than you in his mind. This is part of being a supervillain, but also part of compensating for his feelings of being a freakish outcast. Now, for Megamind and villainy... It's a complicated relationship. He loves attention and proving his own genius, and being a supervillain gives him all that. He's the child who never got attention (or approval, but more on that later), and is still looking for it as an adult. (Or teenager, in the case of Melvin.). He doesn't actually want to win, deep down, though. Though at first it excites him, he likes the routine and even more so just enjoys the "game" -- every aspect of the fight and the planning before it thrills him -- and would hate for it to be over. He expects to lose... But he's still quite confident in his plans. It's complicated. But back on track. Does Megamind truly want to be evil? No, he'd much prefer the approval and positive feedback he never got as a child. But when everything he tried in early life got him labeled as bad, he decided it was his destiny to be evil. And oh boy, does Megamind believe in destiny. It'll take a lot to shake him out of that and see that people can shape their own lives. Megamind is not pleasant to most people. He's often obnoxious, and almost always childish and immature. To speak more to his childishness, we see he's easily amused and excited, and very spastic. He over-reacts to things and takes drastic measures, often takes the few friends he has for granted, and basically never admits to being wrong or makes apologies. He can never see his own ideas as bad, and his reputations is stupidly important to him. He doesn't fix his problems, instead just shifts his attention. Also, when he doesn't have a plan going, his on-his-feet thinking can be pretty stupidly impulsive. He will do just about anything to avoid embarrassment. However, he has his endearing and good traits, too. His almost adorable in his lack of social experience and pure awkwardness, and he's quite the romantic -- Not in a traditional sense, but he falls hard and fast and will do anything for the one he's taken with, including things that compromise his reputation. He's ultimately a caring friend, too, and incredibly enthusiastic. He puts his all into everything he does. Final note -- Megamind is a show-off. Dramatic, flashy, flamboyant, fashion-concious (doing his best to look like one spiffy supervillain), it can come off as pretty ridiculous. Also, he loves rock and roll, especially from the '80s. Background Melvin was only eight days old when his young and struggling muggle biological parents faced the fact that for their child to have the life they wanted him to, they couldn't raise him. The boy was put up for adoption, his first foster home being a rather unhealthy environment, full of bad examples for a very little boy. He was removed from that home at three years old, and an old woman with a strong belief in fate and destiny took him in, feeling Melvin's head with ideas of having something he was destined for. This went on for just over a year, and stuck with Melvin very much. He was hurt when he wasn't adopted by the elderly woman, and began to feel a bit defective. Over the next few foster homes, he tried his very best to be good, but always ended up causing trouble. He was seven and between foster homes when he decided that being bad must be his destiny. He would make a name for himself causing trouble, and -- somehow -- it would lead to his happiness. This, of course, made it even more difficult for him to find a home. Eventually, though, a strict man who saw a glimmer of potential for good in Melvin decided to adopt him. Warren McGrath became Melvin's father, though Melvin always calls him 'sir' in a sarcastic way. It wasn't long after being adopted that Melvin got his Hogwarts letter, and both father and son were skeptic. But... Looking into it proved that this was no scam, and Melvin went from suspicious to delighted. Think of what havoc he could create now that he had magic! He began attending the school and quickly got a reputation as a trouble-maker and know-it-all. While being a show-off know-it-all in class during his first year, Melvin was called out by a fellow first-year, a young witch named Roxanne Ritchi. She corrected him on something, and checking a text book proved that she was, in fact, right. Melvin was humiliated and furious, and in the following days tried to get back with magical pranks. This got Roxanne angry, and an antagonistic relationship, mixed with rivalry over intellectual matters and a budding crush on both ends, developed over the years. All such interactions between the two stopped suddenly however when Roxanne discovered Melvin having serious romantic relations with his own magical broom. What started as normal riding for transportation or atlethics quckily blossomed into a full penatrative romantic relationship between the two. Thus when Roxanne accidently interupted their romance one day she saw how Melvin had used an ancient spell to breath personality and life into the previously inanimate object. How his eyes were filled with such love and happiness that the now sentient broom brought him as it was inside of him. She could not bring herself to get in the way of this couple and put a stop to her flirtation with Melvin. She had begun to respect his broom and didn't want to chance ruining it's relationship with Melvin. As a fifth year, Melvin is taking all required classes, as well as arithmancy, dueling, and ancient studies. He does quite well in all classes except dueling.[ Relationships Roommates Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Fifth Year Slytherin Girls Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Older/Younger Slytherins Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Non-Slytherin Fifth Years Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Everyone Else Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Trivia Mannuhmannuh *Mannuhmannuh See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile